best friends make good lovers
by percabeth4ever4212
Summary: I suck at summaries. A fanfiction about PJO and HOO with a few OCs. Contains lemons within the first chapter. You have been warned. Will have Percabeth in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a quiet day at the Anderson residence. There was a black haired male sleeping peacefully in his bed. Then his bedroom door opened and his mother walked in.

"Tony, time to get up." she said. Katherine Anderson was a nurse at a local hospital and was rarely home. Tony woke up and groaned.

"Do i have to go to school?" Tony asked.

"Yes you do. You only have one week left before you become a senior." His mother replied. "You need to get ready. I have to leave in a few minutes."

"Fine." Tony said as his mom walked out of his room. He grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom to take a quick shower. Tony stripped and got in the cold shower. The shower took him only a couple minutes and he got out, drying himself off. Tony got dressed and walked to the living room, noticing his mom had already left.

"Guess i have to walk again." Tony mumbled to himself and walked out of the door, grabbing his backpack.

15 minutes later*

Tony had arrived at his school a couple minutes before the first bell ring, so he decided to go see his best friend.

"Hey Court." Tony said

"Hey Tony. How's it going?" Courtney Thompson said.

"Its going good. How about you?"

"No so good actually. Me and my dad got in an argument this morning."

"Oh. Im sorry about that. But if it helps i was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my house after school."

"I'd love that." Courtney smiled. "So see you after school?"

"We have 3rd period together."

"Oh. Right." Courtney said. Courtnry and Tony hugged and went off to their respective classes. The day went normally but seemed to take forever. They met back up after school.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked.

"I believe so."

"Then lets go." Tony said. They started walking away from the school.

7 minutes later*

"Hey Courtney?" Tony said.

"Yeah?"

"Hypothetical question. What would you say if i asked you out?"

"Are you asking me out Anthony?"

"No..." Tony said. "I'm just saying, if i did."

"Well if you must know, i would say yes." Courtney said, slightly blushing. Tony smirked slightly.

8 minutes later*

They arrived at Tony's house and went inside. They set their stuff down by the door and sat next to each other on the couch.

"So why did you want me to come over?" Courtney asked.

"I just enjoy your company. Plus after hearing what happened between you and you dad i thought it would be good for you to spend a little time outside of the house." Tony said.

"Thank you." Courtney said.

"Anytime." Tony said. He moved a little closer to Courtney.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Be honest. Why did you ask me what i would say if you asked me out?" Courtney asked.

"Well if im being completely honest, i've sorta had a crush on you since the 7th grade. I was kinda scared to ask you out because i didnt know what you would say." Tony answered.

"Tony, I've had a crush on you for a long time. Longer than 7th grade actually."

"Well this certainly changes things" Tony blushed. "Do you maybe wanna..."

"Yes Tony. I would love to." Courtney threw her arms around Tony's neck. Tony hugged her tightly but not too tight.

"I love you Courtney." Tony said.

"I love you too Tony." Courtney said, letting go of Tony. "What should we do now?"

"I dont know. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" Courtney said. Tony got up and put in a romance movie, not caring what it was. Once Tony sat down, Courtney moved and layed her head in Tony's lap. Tony played with her hair a little while she fell asleep.

2 hours later*

The movie just ended and Tony was looking at the beautiful brunette that was asleep in his lap. Tony didnt want to move because that would wake her up, but he really needed to use the bathroom. Tony carefully and slowly slid away from her and got up. Tony went to the bathroom to do his business. He came back and carefully picked up Courtney and took her to his room. He laid her down in his bed and laid next to her, looking at her. Tony slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

3 hours later*

Courtney woke up and found herself in Tony's bed. Tony was sleeping beside her and he was facing her.

"Tony. Tony, wake up." Courtney said. Tony woke up and smiled.

"Hey Courtney." Tony said.

"I forgot to call my mom." Courtney said.

"Its fine. Just call her now."

Courtney got up and went to the living room. Courtney came back after 6 minutes.

"I told her that i was over here with you and she said that i could stay the night since it is dark out and your mom isnt home yet."

"Thats fortunate." Tony got up and hugged her.

"I wanna take a shower." Courtney said.

"Ok. Just take a pair of shorts and a shirt in with you. I wont mind."

"I never said i wanted to be alone" Courtney said.

"Oh" Tony followed Courtney to his bathroom and she started to take her clothes off. Tony stood in the doorway looking dumb.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Its not like you haven't seen me without a bra on anyway." Courtney said.

"It was dark. I could barely see." Tony said. Courtney took off the rest of her clothes. She had nice 32 C breasts and her pussy had a small triangle of hair above it.

"Your turn." Courtney said. Tony took of his shirt and pants. He had well toned abs but not to the point where they were the only thing there. Tony then took of his pants, leaving him in his boxers with a well defined bulge.

(WARNING: LEMON SCENE)

Courtney's mouth started watering at the sight of Tony's bulge. She walked up to him and got on her knees. Courtney hooked two fingers in his waistband on either side and slowly pulled down. His erection sprang up as soon as the waistband got off of it. Tony's erection was 8 inches long. Courtney took his boxers off of him and grabbed his dick. She lightly kissed the tip and looked up at Tony. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Courtney slowly wrapped her lips around his cock and licked the underside of the tip. Tony groaned and Courtney started pushing his length further into her mouth. His length hit the back of her throat but she was only half way down. She decided to keep going and relaxed her throat so she could suck his entire length.

"Ahhh god Courtney!" Tony exclaimed.

Courtney continued bobbing up and down and licked the underside of his length when she was coming back up.

"I-i'm going to cum!" Tony practically screamed. Courtney let her teeth grase along the top of his shaft and Tony lost it. He shot his load into Courtney's mouth, his cum hitting the back of her throat. Once he was done cumming Courtney swallowed it all.

"Delicious." Courtney said, standing up. "Lets get in now." Courtney walked into the shower and turned it on. Tony got in after her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"I shouldn't be the only one feeling amazing." Tony said, getting down on his knees so he was staring at Courtney's pussy. Tony got closer and looked up, a questioning look in his eyes, asking for consent. Courtney nodded and Tony put his face right up to Courtney's pussy. He licked her lips and she shuddered. Tony spread her lips and licked her clit, sending pleasure through her entire body. Courtney moaned loudly as Tony continued pleasuring her. He decided to explore further and licked her entrance.

"Tony p-please. S-stop t-teasing m-me." Courtney stuttered, feeling intense pleasure. Tony obliged and snaked his tongue in her opening, along with a finger. Courtney moaned as Tony accidently hit her g-spot. Hearing her moans, Tony continued hitting her g-spot, this time on purpose.

"T-tony...I'm(moan) cumming." Courtney managed. Tony continued to pleasure her and Courtney orgasmed.

"AHHHH TONY!" Courtney screamed as she came on Tony's face. Courtney's entire body shuddered. Once she was done orgasming, Tony stood up and kissed her. She tasted herself on his tongue. She tasted like honey.

"How d-did you do that?" Courtney asked.

"I just did what i thought what would make you feel good." Tony said. Courtney kissed him again. Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When they pulled away for some air they heard a door shut.

(END LEMON SCENE)

"Tony?" Katherine Anderson said from the front door.

"Crap." Tony said. "Im sorry i have to get out. If she caught us she'll flip."

"I understand." Courtney said. Tony got out and dried off, trying to make his hair look as dry as it normally is. He got dressed and went out to get his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony went out to the living room and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi mom." Tony said, hugging his mother.

"Hey hun. I take it Courtney is here?" Katherine said.

"Yeah. She's in the shower. Her and her dad got into an argument so i invited her over but we fell asleep during a movie and when we woke up it was dark out so her mom said she could stay." Tony explained.

"Aww Tony. Thats so sweet of you. Its good to know i raised a good man." Katherine said. "Did she bring any clothes?"

"Yeah about that..." Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didnt stop at her house to get clothes?" Katherine said.

"I told her she can borrow some clothes." Tony said.

"From who?"

"From me."

"Do you think she would like to wear your clothes instead of hers?"

"She actually sounded enthusiastic when i mentioned it." Tony provided.

"But where is she gonna sleep?"

"We always shared a bed when we had sleepovers."

"That was before all of those hormones happened." Katherine said. She sighed and gave up, seeing how her son would always have a rebuttal. "Fine. She can sleep with you. But try not to do anything inappropriate. But if your hormones get the best of you, please please please make sure you have protection?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you mom." Tony said, hugging his mom.

"You're welcome." Kathrine said. Tony ran back to his room and waited for Courtney.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of Tony's shorts.

"So how'd it go?" Courtney asked when she Tony sitting on the bed.

"She said you can stay and if we cant control ourselves we need to be protected." Tony said.

"You told her that we're dating?" Courtney asked.

"No but i think that she either figured since we were the opposite sexes or she thought we were bound to start dating." Tony said. Courtney laid on the bed and Tony laid next to her.

"I love you Tony." Courtney said.

"I love you too Court" Tony said. Courtney moved closer to Tony and laid her head on Tony's chest. Tony stroked her hair. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yes mom?" Tony said.

"Tony can i talk to you for a second?" Katherine said, peeking through the door.

"Sure." Tony said. He whispered to Courtney "i'll back back in a minute." Tony walked out of the room and followed his mother to the kitchen.

"I need to tell you something important." Katherine said, holding onto her left pointer finger with her right hand.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Well its about your father." Katherine said. "He wasn't a normal guy, Tony. You are past the age of when you were supposed to be claimed..."

"What do you mean _claimed_?" Tony asked

"Your father was a Greek god, Tony. Aristaeus to be exact. You are supposed to get claimed when you are 12 but i guess it doesnt work like that if the mortal parent knows."

"Ok so this means...?"

"You have to go to a special camp for demigods"

"Where?" Tony asked

"Long Island."

"Long Island? Thats in New York! We live in Tennessee!" Tony exclaimed

"I know its far, Tony. But its for your safety." Katherine said

"But everything i have is here. My clothes, my room, my girlfrien-"

"Girlfriend?" Katherine questioned

_Crap__. _Tony thought. _I've said too much._

"Tony?" Katherine asked. Tony slowly backed away and went to his room.

*Tony's room*

Tony walked in and laid down next to Courtney.

"I have to go to a special camp. I dont know when i have to leave."

"Tony. Its ok. If you have to leave, I completely understand. I know we've only been dating for a couple of hours, but I wanna give you something." Courtney said.


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney was reaching for the waistband of the shorts she was wearing when there was a knock on the door.

"Tony i have to go in to work for an emergancy call. Dont burn the house down or break anything. I'll be home before sunrise." Katherine said.

"Ok mom." Tony said "Love you"

"Love you too" Katherine said.

"bye Ms. Anderson" Courtney said as Katherine shut the door. "Now. Where were we?" Courtney got up and took off her shorts. She crawled seductively up towards Tony's head and kissed him. He kissed her back while Courtney gripped the hem of Tony's shirt. They seperated only to take his shirt off and went back to kissing. Courtney ran her hand along Tony's abs and kissed his jawline. She kissed down Tony's neck and stomach. She reached the waistband of Tony's jeans and undid the button. She played with the zipper and unzipped them. Courtney put a finger in a belt loop on both sides and pulled them down, along with his boxers. She took his pants all the way off and grabbed his erection. She planted a small kiss on the tip and put it in her mouth, deepthroating it once. She took her mouth off of it and moved to where she was now straddling him.

"Do you have a condom?" Courtney asked?

"Y-yeah" Tony said, reaching for his nightstand and opening the drawer, pulling out a condom. Tony ripped the foil packaging open and rolled it over his length. Courtney grabbed his dick again and slowly rubbed it against her pussy. Both teens moaned as Courtney slowly inserted Tony's dick into her pussy. Tony brought her closer to him and kissed. He rolled them over so he was on top. He pushed deeper into her and hit her barrier.

"You ready?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony." Courtney said. Tony pushed into her, breaking her barrier. Courtney screamed out as searing white pain shot through out her body. Tony stopped.

"Are you okay? Should we not do this?" Tony asked

"I'll be fine" Courtney winced. "Come closer." Tony bent down and hugged her, trying not to move his hips. Eventually, Courtney adjusted.

"You can continue Tony." Courtney said. Tony continued pushing in slowly. There was still a little bit of pain for Courtney, but pretty soon it was replaced with mind numbing pleasure. Tony sped up a bit and Courtney decided to help and met his thrusts, going up on his in. Tony started groaning and the coil was winding up in her lower abdomen. His thrusts were getting less rythmic, she knew he was getting close, as was she.

"I-i'm gonna cum." Tony said.

"Me too" Courtney said. They lasted a few more thrusts and they both came.

"Tony!" Courtney screamed.

"Courtney!" Tony exclaimed. He slumped on top of Courtney, not putting his full weight on her. They soon came down from their high.

"I love you Tony. I dont plan on ever leaving you."

"I love you too Court." Tony said. Tony rolled off of Courtney and she scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her. They soon fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up the next day as the sun shone slightly through Tony's window. Tony's alarm went off for him to get up for school. He woke up and shut his alarm off.

"Courtney we need to get up." Tony said, shaking Courtney awake. Courtney opened her eyes, saw him and smiled. She got up and went into the bathroom. She did her business and got in the shower. She heard the door open and shut after being in the shower for a minute. Tony got in the shower with her.

"Saves time." Tony said, wrapping his arms around Courtney.

"I really enjoyed last night." Courtney said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tony said. He kissed her and helped her wash herself and she helped him. They got out, dried off and got dressed. Tony and Courtney then grabbed their bags and walked to school.

*One week later*

The week went by pretty fast and it was time for Tony to go to camp.

"I'll miss you." Tony said to Courtney.

"I'll miss you too." Courtney said.

"I'll see you at the end of the summer." Tony said.

"I love you Tony." Courtney hugged him.

"I love you too." Tony said, kissing her forehead. Tony walked to his mom's car and got in the driver's seat. "Goodbye Courtney. Miss you already."

"Bye." Courtney said, shedding a tear. They may have been away from each other before, but not this long. She needed him. But she quickly wiped the tear off her face. She needed to pack for camp too. For the first time, she was going to her camp in the summer. And she left tommorrow.

*Two days later*

Tony had just gotten settled into his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He was a few minutes late to his sword fighting class. While he was running across the lawn, he ran into a familiar face.

"Sorr- Courtney?" Tony said. Courtney looked up and saw who was talking to her.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Courtney asked

"I could ask the same thing." Tony said.

"I decided since you were going to be away, i would go to the place i go during winter. But i guess it turns out that we had the same idea. My real mom is Athena. My 'mom' is actually my step-mom. Who's your parent?" Courtney asked.

"My dad is apparently Aristaeus." Tony said.

"At least we have an excuse to see each other year-round now."

"Yeah." Tony said. "I'm kinda late to sword fighting class. I'll see you later." Tony hugged her. "Love you."

"I love you too." Courtney said, hugging Tony back. Tony went back to running to his class.

*A few hours later*

The next time they saw each other was after dinner. Everyone else was heading to the campfire.

"Hey Courtney." Tony said.

"Hey Tony. Where do you want to go? We can go to either of our cabins or the campfire. I was thinking one of our cabins so we have more privacy."

"Lets go to my cabin, we'll have more privacy there considering i have no siblings." Tony said.

"Ok." Courtney held his hand as they walked to his cabin. They finally got to his cabin after a few minutes.

"What were you thinking we do?" Tony asked

"Well we could-" Courtney whispered the rest in Tony's ear. Tony wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist and drew her in closer. He kissed her and picked her up. He carried her inside and set her on his bed.

"Now. Where should we start?" Tony said.


	6. Author's note

Im not contiuing the story. i cant think of anything.


End file.
